


To Frustrate a Shark

by WindyRen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fingering, Force-Feeding, It's more insert character here then reader, Other, Reader gets into trouble a lot, Rough Sex, Smut, not sure what else to tag, reader is hylian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRen/pseuds/WindyRen
Summary: Prince Sidon pulled out a bottle of recovery elixir. “ Drink this. “You snapped from your musings, pursing your lips in a frown. “ No. It’d be a total waste of good elixir. I told you, I’m fine. Let’s just go. “His eyes immediately turned severe, speaking in a low rumble through his teeth. “ I said...drink. it. “Well.Apparently you -really- cheesed him off this time. Too bad you never respond well to being told what to do. Not like that, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this one-shot for the selfish purpose of scratching, uh, certain itches' while I write my Sidon/oc fic since it's gonna be a while before we even get to a first kiss...And since it's NOT part of my story, I get to take certain liberties and not have to worry about it being senseless porn, aha.
> 
> I didn't want to just write this with my Oc though, I thought you readers would prefer self/character insert instead so I wrote with that in mind. So aside from taking a couple cues from my story, I've even kept Reader's gender unspecified. I just hope I did a half-way decent job of making it vague enough that Sidon isn't necessarily seen boinking any one side of the spectrum, but also detailed enough to be a satisfying read. 
> 
> Also, I should point out that reader's personality in this is a little um...how you say...'tsundere' ? Ahahaha...I like to frustrate and vex the shark and a lot of the char/reader fics I've found don't really invoke that archetype. Well, mostly I've just found it with Revali.(yes, I love both bird and fish. With a preference to bird-boy, ironically. )
> 
> Please, if you enjoy the interaction between Sidon and Reader here, or just this fic in general go check out my story [To Meet the Shell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11745903/chapters/26470383)!
> 
> I also have an art tumblr, which I would be most happy if you take a looksie. (please? please? pretty please? ) >>> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

You inwardly groaned in annoyance.

Of course, it had to be  _ Sidon _ to rescue you from the sweeping river. Not that you  _ wanted  _ to drown--actually, no, it was a tempting option as the prince swam with you onto the Bank of Wishes.

The two of you panted as you lay there on the bank. You turned away as small coughs escaped you, then settling once you’d expelled the remaining water in your airways.

“ I told you...I  _ told _ you not to get involved. What are you doing out here, (name)? “ Sidon’s voice was low, his face set in a deep scowl.

Ah yes, you knew he’d be mad for disobeying him, again, and putting yourself in danger,  _ again _ , while you still recovered from your recent illness.

“ I  _ tried _ to stay out of it. In fact, I had every intention to leave things for the guard to deal with. “ You said, not bothering to hide your annoyance as you wrung water out from your tunic.

“ Oh, did you? “ He said, feigning mock interest before fixing you with a hard stare. “ ...So what happened, (name)? “

“ There was a change in circumstances. “

“ Of course there was. “ He said dryly, then invading your space as he made to look you over. “ How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Did you hit yourself anywhere in the river? “

“ I’m fine. “ You told him flatly.

Okay, maybe you were still feeling weak but you weren’t about to admit to it and submit to more of his fussing.

Finishing with the inspection of his favorite and most insufferable little hylian stray,  _ you _ , he heaved a sigh. “ Alright... “

Just when you thought you’d have your precious personal space back, you saw the prince instead reach back into the waterproof satchel attached to his belt...The same one you’d gifted him after that rare intimate moment you’d shared talking to each other which you swore on Hylia never to speak of or admit to anyone.

Prince Sidon pulled out a bottle of recovery elixir. “ Drink this. “

You snapped from your musings, pursing your lips in a frown. “ No. It’d be a total waste of good elixir. I told you, I’m fine. Let’s just go. “

His eyes immediately turned severe, speaking in a low rumble through his teeth. “ I  _ said _ ...drink. it. “

Well.

Apparently you  _ really _ cheesed him off this time.

Too bad you never respond well to being told what to do. Not like that, at least.

You scowled, looking back at him defiantly and unyielding under his gaze. “ No. I. Don’t. Need. It. “

Sidon’s jaw clenched,the last of his patience starting to fray, something you were very talented at doing to him . “ (name), do not argue with me right now… “

Ah, so it was going in this direction now.

You snorted, raising your eyebrow at him. “ ...Or  _ what _ , prince? You’re going to start yelling? Give me another lecture?  “

“ (name), I swear, I will feed you like a damned baby bird!! “ He snarled at you, showing off his sharp teeth.

Seriously?

The display did nothing to intimidate you, your face remaining petulant. Even as the shark prince loomed over you, you still had to the gall to give him a mocking smile.

“ Really? Prince Sidon, utter boy scout and gentlemen, resorting to such untoward behavior? ” You said, then scoffing. “ I’d say we’re done arguing if we’ve reached the point of empty threats, prince...Unless, you’re actually planning to follow through now of all times...? “

Sidon’s eyes darkened as his expression became more agitated. The moments continued to pass while you waited to see if he would make his move, but the zora prince remained still and silent.

You grunted unimpressed, turning away from him dismissively as you began to rise to your feet. “ Yeah. That’s what I thought…”

The sound of the bottle’s cork popping was the only warning you had before you were grabbed and forced on your back, your startled cry cut off by the mouth suddenly closed over your own.

As the taste of bitter elixir entered your mouth, your eyes shot wide open while your face grew hot. Sidon’s lips kept firmly sealed over yours as you began kick and struggle, snarling against his mouth indignantly. A hand secured at the back of your head prevented you from breaking away, your nails digging into the prince’s shoulders as you refused to swallow the mouthful of elixir.

Sidon only continued to pin you, even as you began to scratch and beat him with your fists. All it did was give away the weakness you felt and earn a deep warning rumble. It was a sound that made your heart beat faster in your chest while you were pressed even further against the ground.

Sidon’s message: Drink or remained trapped beneath him.

Oh, but you were a rebellious, stubborn little hylian.

You fought even harder, feet dragging and kicking up dirt and mud as you tried your utmost to shift his weight and throw him off. You even resorted to yanking his tail and pinching his crest, both of which had the prince wincing but still he refused to budge.

Finally, the exertion made it impossible to breathe through just your nose and you were forced to swallow. Sidon’s mouth broke away, your face burning and hot as you gasped for air.

“ ...You fucking bastard!! “ You spat while you remained breathless and panting, feeling some of your strength return.

“ ...I warned you. “ Was all he said before taking another mouthful of elixir.

Your eyes grew, alarmed when he began lean in again, raising your hand to stop him.

“ S-stop! I’ll drink it! You don’t have to--”

A flustered noise left you when your lips became trapped again. It felt like your face was going to melt right off as you were fed more of the revitalizing drink. Worse, you could feel yourself starting to grow sticky down below.

You slammed your fist against his shoulder the moment you were free again. “ Asshole, I said I’d drink it!! Get off me!! “

The air inside of you hitched as Sidon pressed you down, fixing you with a hard stare near to your face.

“ ...Consider this a punishment for not doing so in the first place. “ His voice was deep and rough as he spoke, bringing the bottle back to his lips.

It was mortifying how his words sent the blood rushing between your legs...Far more than you already were from how your body had been heating excitedly under the forceful attention.

You still pushed at him uncooperatively when his mouth drew close with the last of the elixir. Eyes shut tight when you became lip-locked once more, practically screeching against him in livid protest. It didn’t matter, the taste of the elixir still came but once more you refused to swallow.

Sidon grunted in disapproval, and your heart skipped a beat as more of his weight came down on you. Your hands on him shook as the world began to spin with how panicked and flustered you were, futilely attempting to turn your head and break away...Snarls died to whines as you protested until your growing disorientation allowed for a much different sound to escape.

You moaned. You moaned hot and loud.

The prince immediately stilled, the transfer of liquid between your mouths ceasing.

No...oh no.

You wanted to suffocate and die right then and there once you’d realized what happened.

Dread and horror crawled up your spine as you felt Sidon’s snout twitch, no doubt using his olfactory gland. It didn’t matter his sniffer wasn’t the dog’s nose that it was when used above water, he still scented the pheromones and arousal on you.

You hated him right now.

In those tense silent moments while he kept you trapped and used his nose to rat you out, you hated him. You felt embarrassed, humiliated...And Sidon just kept making it worse with each whiff he took--he’d already had damn well plenty to know you were hot for his beef stew!!

A hoarse indignant sound left you, carrying a virility that hadn’t been present before. Your nails carved themselves down the back of his shoulder blade, if you were angry at him before, you  _ despised _ him now. Sidon tensed and jerked against your lips, indicating the real pain inflicted this time, especially when your nails had dragged over the edges his gills.

Your hand remained at his back, ready to dig into his gills for when he’d retaliate and flatten you harder against the dirt. If he took your wrists, then you’d bite his damn face off. Even when he’d kept holding the bottle, he’d still used both hands to keep your head in place. Without both, he wouldn’t be able to keep your head secured, to keep the tight seal over your lips intact so you wouldn’t spit everywhere.

Except there was no retaliation. In fact...

It wasn’t the freedom you wanted but the prince ceased pressing his weight on you. Something you did not expect from him when the elixir resumed to fill your mouth.

Tears began to fill your eyes as you begrudgingly drank the last of the elixir. You wanted to spit this olive branch he offered back in his face! …But you also didn’t want to endure further humiliation, not when you could feel the stickiness between your thighs only growing.   
  
Sidon’s face was a blank mask when he pulled away, unlike your own, cheeks still matching the red of his scales while you scowled bitterly towards him. 

“ I fucking hate you, Sidon…“ You hissed out quietly, pouring vitriol into each syllable. “ Get off me.  _ Now. _ “   
  
The prince only continued to regard you silently, pouring salt on your agitated nerves. The only thing differing from his usual countenance was that the slits of his eyes were thicker than usual, but then they always did that when agitated or frustrated with you. Your scowl only grew, shoulders turning rigid as his stare made you more and more uncomfortable, leaving you sick with embarrassment.   
  
“ Damn it, prince! I will rip out your damn cock and sell it at the desert bazaar!! “ You snarled, trying to control the cracks in your voice while you fought tears. “ Get off of me, or I swear-- “   
  
“ (Name). “ Sidon finally said, pushing to his hands and knees.

“ WHAT?! “ You shouted hoarsely, then shaking your head. “ No, forget it! Just fuck off, prince! Fuck! off! I don’t want to hear it! “

Your heart turned when the zora prince snatched your wrist.   
  
No.

No more.

You weren’t going to put up with this anymore. You were done. You were  _ done _ playing nice! The prince was going to find that you still had no problem digging your fingers across his gills again. You still had your left hand free to you.

Before you had the chance to unleash a wrath you would regret later, Sidon tugged you lower beneath him.

Your thoughts stilled as your right hand pressed against something hot and moist.

Eyes wearily lifted towards Sidon’s, the prince remaining silent and blank. While the two of you shared eye-contact, you finally noticed the pink in his cheeks and the slow increased dilation of his eyes. Sidon canted his head at you, using his eyes and chin to direct your gaze downwards.   
  
A small noise left your throat to actually see your hand cupping the prince’s groin. Beads of sweat rolled down your brow as you watched it uncertainly. His bulge twitched, growing more wet as it firmed beneath the palm of your hand. Your own body tingled at the feel, legs pressing together self-consciously.

You shut your eyes tightly, heart hammering away in your chest as you finally pull your hand away.

It takes a few moments to muster your courage...Eventually you peeked, one eye after the other as they took in the slick parting lips of the Prince’s cloaca. Your eyebrows raise, the red on your face five shades darker than Sidon’s scales as you look at the twin cocks peeking out at you.

You hear Sidon’s strained grunt then, and your head snaps up.

“ ...At the very least, this should make us even. “ He said moving off from on top of you, then raising a brow while you sat up. “ Unless you disagree…? “

Your brow knit together as you looked at him, biting your lip as you shook your head. You were still cross with him for force-feeding you...but it was no longer with the humiliation and animosity you felt before.

Sidon huffed softly in amusement as your eyes inevitably trailed down to his arousal.

“ Ah, yes. Not one, but  _ two _ fish sticks. You finally know the answer to your question. “ He said.

He was referring towards the question you asked the local children at lunchtime soon after finding yourself at Zora's Domain.

A question you purposely asked loud enough for Sidon to hear as he walked by one floor above the central plaza.

You frowned, quickly turning your head away in embarrassment. Sidon only chuckled.   
  
“ Do keep the answer to yourself, will you? It’s much more fun to leave it a mystery. “ He told you, his voice then lowering. “ I’ll be trusting you to keep this family secret from now on, (name).“   
  
Your shoulders grew rigid again at his husky tone, glaring out at the river as you nodded. 

“...What now? “

You heard the prince take a deep breath, then letting it out. “ Go. “

Brow knitting, you turned your head back to him.

“ I’ll join you back at the domain. “ He told you, a hand moving to cover his arousal. “ Afterwhich, we will never have to refer to or speak of this again. “   
  
Your gaze turned weary and skeptic. “ ...Just like that? “   
  
Sidon’s eyes softened as they looked at you. “ Yes. Unless there is something else you also wish for...But you should still go. You can tell me later. “   
  
You stared at him some moments, hands clenching before suddenly looking back out the river. “...What happens if I don’t? “   
  
The prince’s eyes grew more dilated, hissing air as he spoke. “...What happens is that I will push you back in the dirt and ravish you like ten years of Zorano. So please, (name),  _ please _ don’t tempt me with such a notion and leave. “   
  
You said nothing, hugging your knees as you remained in your spot.

“ (Name), did you not _just_ proclaim your hate for me?! I do not wish you to despise me further! “ He said growing haggard.

You bite your lip, forcing your voice to come out against salted nerves.

“ ...I was embarrassed. I was ashamed and embarrassed when I said that. But then you--you go and embarrass yourself, rat yourself out so I don’t--s-so I’m not humiliated out of my mind! “ You let out holding the sides of your head, then forcing yourself to look at him. “ ...I...don’t hate you, Sidon. You...you _fixed_ things right after I said it, so I don’t hate you...N-not like that, at least...“  
  
Sidon’s brow rose, staring at you confounded as he formed an exasperated breath. He only continued to give you that look, making you shift uncomfortably while he searched your eyes. His brow then finally knitted, palming his face with a groan as he let himself fall to his back.

“ Hylia, preserve me...This hylian has no concept of the depths that their words have wounded me when they speak in anger. “ He breathed, huffing annoyed as he looked back to you.

You shrank guiltily under his gaze, looking away when you felt him snatch your wrist again.  You yelped as you were abruptly yanked into his lap.   
  
“ Come here, then... “ Sidon rumbled, tilting your chin up to him.

He leaned in, letting you close the distance this time. Butterflies ran amok in your stomach as you stared into his eyes, swallowing hard as he waited on you expectantly. Finally, you leant forward and brushed your lips against his, then drawing away self-conscious. Sidon chuckled at your sudden timidness, following after your mouth to try again.

This time you were less nervous, pressing back a little more in your next kiss. You hung your arms around the prince’s neck, closing your eyes. Slowly, you became more and more comfortable with each meeting of your lips. You hummed and moaned when Sidon’s lips grew hungry, heated as he pet up and down your thighs.

“ ...So you don’t hate me. “ He said, minding his fangs as he nibbled your bottom lip.

You brow knitted.  “...No...”

Sidon purred in approval, kissing you again as he squeezed your thighs. “...And how much, exactly, do you  _ not _ hate me, (name)? “

His eyes sparkled when your intended scowl executed as a haughty pout instead, damn him.

“ A little less than I did two seconds ago. Be quiet and kiss me. “

You pulled him by his cravat, your lips crashing together this time. As hoped, Sidon was quieted save for the deep groan he made as you dared to slip your tongue between his lips. You ran your tongue along the roof of his mouth, avoiding the points of his teeth while tracing their shape, humming at how they differed from your own.

At the leftover taste of elixir, you groaned at the fresh memory.

You still wanted to punch the shark prince’s face for that one...but _damn_ if you didn’t want a repeat of it at some point. Under much more pleasant circumstances, of course. Your hips swayed and wriggled in the prince’s lap, rubbing your tongue against his larger one, moaning as you imagined them entwining like this while he would feed you...Or perhaps you would be the one to feed him. You shuddered, feeling your hips dance at the idea.

Sidon’s low growl brought you back to the here and now as your lips finally parted. Your heart leapt from your chest, yelping as you were suddenly on your back again. 

...Just as Sidon said you’d be.

Once more, Sidon was on his hands and knees over you, your eyes peering up to see flushed cheeks and his gaze almost black. He panted slowly, giving another strained grunt.   
  
“ I...I need to...I can’t just...” He mumbled to himself, smacking his face and gritting his fangs until his eyes were less dilated. “  …You, you need to be prepared...”    
  
A hand was suddenly pulling at the hem of your wet trousers, slipping inside to grab between your legs. You startled loudly, the prince drawing your face in for a heated kiss while he fondled your heat. His tongue slid into your mouth, tangling with your own as he growled, earning your whimpers. Your hips swayed and bucked against the feel of his palm as he cupped you, rubbing your groin and slicking his digits in the wet mess that you were.

A finger entered inside you, followed by a high-pitched noise escaping your throat. Your hands trembled as you became a ball of rattled nerves again, clutching Sidon’s shoulders as that digit gingerly began to move. While your inner walls were rubbed and stretched, another hand undid your belt, tossing it aside to slide up your wet tunic and grope the skin underneath.

At the sound of your whimpers, Sidon purred a deep timbre that had you clenching on his finger. He thrust his digit deeper, making you jolt and squeal as he teased the nerves inside, barely giving you time to adjust to his larger finger before he added a second.

“ S-sidon…! “ You tossed your head back as those digits scissored and curled inside you, the prince’s lips immediately descending upon your exposed neck.

“...Dear pearl, my senses won’t be able to hold out if you keep making such wonderful noises…Please, try to keep them back until I’m done readying you...” He said licking your sweat while you whimpered, fangs tempted over your skin a moment before he continued sweeping his tongue on you. “...Our difference in sizes makes me liable to hurt you without preparation. I need you to be ready before I let go, (name). “

Your face glowed hotter then Din’s Fire, biting your lip as you held down your voice. If you weren’t going to be walking afterwards, it wasn’t going to be for anything less than _pleasurably_ riding his dolphins until the sun goes down. Again, emphasis on ‘pleasurably’. You also hoped he only intended to use one.

...at a time.

A third finger suddenly entered the fray, already nearly making you break your silence.

“ Forgive me, I know I’m rushing this…Please, just try to relax. ” he said kissing your throat.

‘Try to relax’ he says. You wanted to slap him. Better yet,  _ fist _ him. Let him see how easy it is to relax when he’s the one being penetrated.

Your vindictive thoughts were put on hold as Sidon’s free hand ventured inside your tunic again, squeezing and playing with your chest. You heaved air in your bid to remain quiet, biting back a moan as the zora prince found and teased your nipples between his fingers, plucking at them while they hardened. 

You turned your head away reservedly when he pushed your tunic up. He continued thrusting his fingers inside you while he began to licking your chest, your breath catching in your throat as the prince’s tongue teased over a hardened bud.   
  
Glazed in his spit, Sidon hungrily took the nipple into his mouth. He began to suck while pinching the other. You squirmed, the prince’s sucking growing loud and wet as he alternated between nipples.

“...Hylian-lover. “ You grumbled between grit teeth.

“ ...Yes, you are my hylian lover now, aren’t you? “ He purred deeply before tugging your damp rolled up tunic. “ Help me remove this. ”

Your lip curled into a shy pout, hands shaking a little as they worked to shed your wet tunic and put it beneath you as a meek cushion for your skin against the ground. Sidon growled a deep baritone, burying his face and snout into your chest as he scented you. His fingers then removed themselves from inside you, making you jump and clench at the loss.

“...And these. “ He said licking his fingers, pulling the hem of your trousers and undergarment beneath. “ ...These have to be  _ gone _ . Honestly, I should have ripped them off in the first place.  “

You frowned deep embarrassment, the expression quickly falling apart when the prince impatiently lifted your bottom, tugging the soaked materials down to below your knees where they caught on your boots. 

It was too much for your nerves. You let out a flustered noise as your sex was exposed to the air, then your whole body once the prince had done away with your boots and pulled your trousers the rest of the way. They were thrown with a wet plop next to your belt.

“...There, perfect. You may be vocal now...”

The rhythm of your heart sped up again as Sidon rumbled low, not making eye contact while he appreciated your naked damp form with eager hands and a blackening gaze. Hands briefly played with your chest again, giving your nipples a loving pinch before they slid down to your navel, dipping a digit inside the hole with fascination. He didn’t stay there long, though. You bit your lower lip when he pet down your hips, reaching around to cup your bottom.

Oh dear...

You’d caught him looking on more than one occasion. In his defense, the glances were more subconscious than not.

He certainly wasn’t acting subconsciously now though.

Sidon squeezed those bum cheeks like a model pair of gerudo fun-bags. You cried loudly, squirming ceaselessly as he kneaded you like dough, delighting in every second of it. He’d stretch your cheeks wide apart, releasing them only to roughly squeeze and part them again. 

Clearly he enjoyed ass. 

Though perhaps not surprising, it’s not like female zora really carried racks. So having delicious gerudo melons or not was probably a trait they didn’t consider in choosing their ideal mates. Unlike ass.

Oh, and did they have ass beneath their waist fins...Sweet magnificent ass. And the prince of zoras was clearly fond of yours. The perverted hylian-lover was likely thanking the goddess herself that you had no waist fins to obstruct him from your delectable little buttocks as he left pinches that were sure to bruise later.

Your current thoughts came to an abrupt end as Sidon gave one last tight squeeze, something hot pressing against your wet groin.

_ Two _ hot somethings.

You looked down, your heart about to explode as you saw his cocks in their full absolute glory, covered in oily slick as cum beaded from their slits.

Those three fingers came back, making you cry out. Your mouth stayed open at the feel of those wonderful digits while they filled you, made sure you were still nice and loose. You clenched tightly on them, rolling your hips on automatic when they pumped deeper inside...only to leave you miserably empty when the prince drew out his fingers again with a wet pop.

Not that you got a chance to whine about it when the prince teased the head of a weeping cock at your entrance.

He hissed as he shakily tried to line himself up, the head finally entering you after some moments. His gaze turned full black at the sweet moan that left you, the sound filling his ears. Sidon growled darkly, his voice a deep harsh baritone as he spread your thighs embarrassingly wide.

You scream when he thrusts his hips, spearing you full with that delicious cock of his.

Sidon didn’t stop, completely feral as he drew out and slammed back in. Your voice shakes as it cries out, tears forming in your eyes as he starts pounding away inside you. Your knuckles turn white from how hard they’re gripping his shoulders. It hurts like hell, the prince’s stretching from earlier making the burning only just bearable.

But damn, were you ever turned on.

You clench your jaw, grunting shallowly as you start rolling your hips against him. It still hurts like a bright-eyed crab, but you don’t stop. Sidon’s pace doesn’t slow down either, and you start to get dizzy from the pain. The smallest of noises leave you when that first tingle of pleasure returns to your body, your breaths growing heavier as it steadily grows. Soon it’s mixing with the pain, making your face tense as that same pleasure-pain begins to build up. It isn’t long before it feels nothing but good to be stuffed so full on the prince’s girth.

Blood rushes to your cheeks when you suddenly moan. Sidon slows at the noise, but only for a moment. He growls at a lower register, bucking even deeper than before and your voice is shrill in it’s cry when his cock all but slams against your sweet spot. Snarling, he does it again, making you keen even louder. You feel  _ both _ of his pricks throb at your voice.

Your breaths are shallow as you peer up at the shark prince, his eyes still wild and black as he glares back down at you, starting to bear his fangs.

It isn’t hard for you to guess what’s about to happen, what the prince’s intentions are.

You suck in a breath, closing your eyes as you lean your head to the side, bracing yourself as you expose more shoulder to him.

Those gorgeous teeth sink into your skin not a moment later, dying themselves red as your blood enters his mouth. You still let out a sob, tears running down your face as the pain shoots through your shoulder. Your arms wrap around the prince’s neck, whimpering until his jaw finally releases you. His smooth tongue quickly begins to lap over the inflicted wound. The prince shudders at your flavor as he licks up your blood and cleans your shoulder.

Each of the prince’s thrusts are more hot and savage after that, your cheeks and ears burning as he has your voice confess pleasure to each and every one. And damn Sidon, you  _ did _ love the sharp kiss of his cock against your sweet spot, his lips as they kissed and lightly sucked on the wound he’d inflicted. Your sex was an utter mess of slick, throbbing and engorged from how electrified you were at his claiming. Your inner walls would quiver around him, rocking your hips and clenching on each thrust to draw that shark’s massive cock deeper inside you while you moaned and cried ecstasy.

Your brow knitted as the heat in your belly grew, pressure starting to coil. A hand roughly tugged on the shark’s tail so he was drawn away from your shoulder, your lips claiming his in sloppy kiss he quickly stole control over. You moan at the taste of your own blood, at the feel of Sidon’s larger tongue as it thrusts into your mouth, practically trying to choke you on it. 

You don’t care, you suck on that stupid fat tongue of his, forcing your body down farther on his cock. A rumble vibrates through his chest, traveling all the way through to where you were joined. You feel the shark’s thrusts become more erratic, telling you he’s getting close as well.

Your hand tightens and pulls on Sidon’s tail again, breaking the kiss so you can breathe. The air catches in your throat as the next roll of the prince’s hips threatens to tip you over the edge.

You fight it back, wanting to bring the zora prince closer to his own release before you succumb.

Lucky for you, he had a  _ second _ friend down south. And the poor thing! So woefully neglected and lonely slapping against your thigh.

It takes some maneuvering at first (not to mention effort, you’re just about ready to explode) but you manage to slip your trembling hand around his untouched girth. Sidon practically howls and chokes as you squeeze and stroke him in rhythm to his hips, your thumb sliding over the tip and smearing the pre-cum from his slit.

You don’t get to tease him long. Those sweet rough kisses against your sweet spot quickly become too much to fight.

Everything goes white in your vision as you come. Your body curls and writhes as your senses overload, tossing your head back as your voice echoes the air. Every muscle in your body quivers, tensing when Sidon roars.

Your arms clutch around him, keening as his cocks pulse inside and outside of you. The liquid heat of his come floods your inner walls, paints your sex and leg. Sidon’s hips twitch against yours, his voice shaking in a groan as your insides squeeze and milk him for those last drops.

The prince’s weight falls limp on top of you, making you grunt as you’re trapped underneath. You don’t mind, though it makes it harder to catch your breath as you pant with him.  His breath tickles the skin of your neck and shoulder, and your heart does a little flip when you look and see the beautiful strained expression he’s still making, how his brow was tightly knitted and his cheeks remained flushed.

Eventually those eyes of his flutter open part way. Their gold is back, pupils dilated but no longer feral. Sidon begins to lift off of you, releasing your thighs. Legs close around his waist, arms tightening around the prince’s neck to stop him. Your cheeks blush as he looks back down at you. You pull him back down, kissing him soft and tender.

Sidon gives a soft rumble, rolling onto his back with you. He winces a bit, your nails having drawn overlapping scratches to his back while you came. Your tongue slipping into his mouth to lazily play with his own quickly distracts from the sting. The prince moaned contently, hands lightly petting up and down the naked flesh of your back while you coax him to let you suck on his tongue.

Sidon hummed when you broke away, only to start caressing his jaw with kisses. “...This is nice.“

“ Good. “ Was all you said, still blushing as you kissed away.

The prince chuckled, arms embracing you as he nuzzled back. You startle a little as he sits up with you, his eyes trailing over his mark on your shoulder.    
  
You worry he’ll start fretting, frowning a little until he begins mouthing it softly. It feels good, your eyes falling closed as his tongue soothes over the punctured skin for some minutes. He leans back on the ground again, humming when you cuddle against him.   
  
At feel of your slow soft pecks to his cheek, his arms wrap you closer. “ You are unexpectedly quite affectionate right now... “   
  
You give a self-conscious sound, not making eye-contact.   
  
Sidon presses his cheek to yours, closing his eyes. “ ...Do you hate me, (name)? “    
  
Your face is hot as it hides against his. “ No...I don’t hate you, Sidon. “   
  
He pets your back for some moments in silence, then opening his eyes again as they look nowhere in particular. “...Do you want me then? As I want you? As I love-- “

Your hand touches his lips, silencing him. It’s too much. Too soon for you to answer that in words. You can’t even answer it in your own head without turning into a rattled ball of nerves.

The two of you are kissing again, Sidon smiling against your lips as you kiss him over and over again so your answer reads clear. He grunts when you clench around his softening member still inside you, grinding your hips down for good measure.   
  
“ ...Ten years of Zorano. “ You remind him.

Sidon’s eyes dilate at the mention, cock twitching with interest. “ Well...it would certainly make things official...Are you sure though? You realize I’ll be carrying you afterwards? ”   
  
You answer him again with a kiss, enticing him with a roll of your hips. Those hands of his snatch your hips, a smile forming on your lips as he growls softly.

“ Right then. For you, my darling, ten years of Zorano…” He purred. “ Get ready, (name)...You haven’t learned what it  _ truly _ means to frustrate a shark…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say there was more to come and I've decided to leave it under this title rather then making another oneshot, albeit connected to the first chapter.
> 
> And for those new to TFAS and having just finished reading the first chapter, hello theres. 8B Please, if you enjoyed this content, comment and kudos but more importantly to me, I would be very much pleased if you headed over to read my primary story, [To Meet the Shell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11745903/chapters/26470383) and also talk to me there. It helps to motivate me not just for that story but I'll feel more comfortable trying to crank out more of these babies if I feel I'm getting enough done over there.

The food had just arrived at the dinner table. His father King Dorephan and himself had already been engrossed in conversation. The prince’s fork was readied when Laflat then discretely slipped into dining room, bowing her head to them when Bazz stepped in after her.

“ (Name)’s in lock-up. “

Sidon’s fork froze just a hair’s breadth away from the delicious raw cut morsel of spiced hearty salmon, head snapping towards the Captain of the guard with an incredulous look.

“ Again?! “ He let out, only to cringe and look nervously towards his massive father sitting at the end of the table.

King Dorephan merely smirked, snorting in amusement from his large chair. “ Oh please, my boy. You needn’t feel like you must tip-toe around me. It’s not like I don’t already know about (name)’s previous trips to lock-up. “

And yet he still didn’t feel any better about it.

His father chuckled as Sidon palmed his face before making a long suffering sigh.

“ ...What happened? “ He asked rubbing circles at his temples.

Bazz gave him a sympathetic look, shaking his head as he sighed.“ There was drunk hylian merc and his equally drunken group of friends. He started harassing Kodah right in front of Kayden and their daughter to bed him. Wouldn’t take no for an answer, and smacked Kayden into the wall when he tried to kick them out of their new tavern. “

The prince groaned…He knew where this was going.

“ ...Are any of them in the medical ward? “

“ Thankfully not. To their credit, (Name) did send Finley to get the guard this time around.

“ Oho, an improvement by all accounts. “ King Dorephan said pleasantly.

The Captain nodded, before shifting his weight. “ Yes...The problem was that (Name) didn’t stand down when they arrived on scene. Gaddison had to physically pull them off one of the mercs after they failed to follow orders and cease trying to punch more of the man’s front teeth out. “

Well...it was an improvement as his father said. If only a minor one.

Sidon gave another worn sigh. “ Alright...Thank you for informing me, Bazz. I’ll come by in a little bit to see how they’re doing...Ah, how long until their release? “

The captain gave a weary smile. “ Actually, that’s the other reason why I’m here. We need you to pick (Name) up. “

The prince’s brow furrowed. “ (Name) wouldn’t appreciate getting any special treatment, they’d throw a fit... “

“ I am aware but...One of the mercs took their cell’s chamberpot after doing their business and tossed it’s contents through the bars at (Name)’s cell across from them. They missed, but...well…”  Bazz cleared his throat. “ To be clear, they haven’t thrown their own scat back as a retaliation, nor has more been thrown after that first time but it’s still chaos down there. “

Sidon face-palmed. He face-palmed hard. 

He could just hear the cacophony of utter obscenities that must be leaving your mouth at this very moment while you  _ somehow, some way _ mastered the art of throwing your boot through  _ two _ sets of jail cell bars to smack into these poor thugs faces and have it come back like a boomerang.

You certainly had no trouble with similar ridiculous feats in the past.

“ And you didn’t try relocating (Name) to another cell? One that’s  _ further _ away, the _furthest_ away perhaps? “ He asked, trying not to sound exasperated. “Better yet, why did you put them near each other in the first place? "

Bazz shook his head. “ I did not think it wise or that you would approve. The cells opposite of the block still have the last group of thugs we apprehended, which as you know were quite violent and (Name) played an integral part in their capture. And putting (name) toward the middle would just have them neighbor to both them  _ and _ the mercs. “   
  
The prince’s eye twitched. “...And our isolated cells? Those were recently emptied, yes? “

“ Actually no. There was a delay in the sheikah tribe’s preparations so they’re still full of the Yiga members we are currently holding for them...“

Sidon’s father snorted, covering it up as clearing his throat.

“...So what you’re saying is that (Name) is currently down in the dungeons with enemies on all sides, and thus the safest, most harmless option was to leave them with their most current brawling partners, the intoxicated mercs. “ King Dorephan surmised, amusedly watching as his son became fidgety and restless. ” Both of whom are engaged in throwing feces, rocks and whatever manner of projectiles they can procure in their cells at each other through bars, screaming obscenities and riling up the rest of the delinquent rabble…”

No. No. Just... _NO_ _. _

Sidon sucked in a long breath of air, curtly setting his fork down and rising from his chair. “ Well, all things considered, it was a minor infraction this time. I don’t see why we can’t resort to an alternative form of punishment, it’s not like there’s no precedent. (Name)’s done it before. “   
  
“ Off to save your feisty black pearl from the dungeons then, my son? “ King Dorephan said lightly.

Sidon tried not to groan. “ Yes, Father...I really do apologize. “

His father tsked and waved his hand reassuringly. “ It’s quite alright, Sidon. So long as you remember what I asked of you both. “

“ I know, Father. I swear, I haven’t forgotten. “ He said bowing his head, pushing his chair to the table with a sigh. “ ...Laflat, would you please have someone ready a hot bath at (Name)’s quarters? Dinner as well, I doubt they’ve eaten. “ 

The king’s secretary quickly nodded and bowed. “ Of course, Prince Sidon…”   
  
“ Thank you... “ He said letting out a breath before making his leave with Bazz.

 

 

* * *

 

  
“ You’re just in time. (Name) started using their belt buckle to break pieces of the cobblestone floor off for ammo and they’ve been terrorizing these guys since. “ Gaddison said as she walked with Bazz and Sidon down a flight of stairs deep below the palace, the prince’s brow lifting at the suspicious dried footprints of curry that appeared while they made their way.

The sound of your voice shouting expletives over the mercs greeted their ears even before they reached the door of the palace lock-up. Bazz gave a resigned sigh as they pushed the doors open, the prince frowning exasperated as he saw cobblestone pebbles zipping through the air like arrows.

He also tried not to gag at the scent of urine hitting his nose, feeling his stomach gurgle unpleasantly as he saw the wet stain on the ground.

“ Ya fuckin’ lil shit, cut it out already! “ The leader of the mercs snarled as he shielded his face with an arm, huddled in the corner of the cell in front of yours with one of his three friends.

“ What’s wrong, bitch!? Not having fun anymore?! Well, I’m having a  _ GREAT _ time serving you guys pellets to the face!“ You roared, trickshotting another rock into the cell adjacent to his, knocking one of his friends out cold. “ You know what would be even more fun though?! _ Twisting _ your tiny meatballs off and mounting them on my wall!! No, the  _ tavern’s _ wall!! I’m sure Kodah and Kayden would love something for their guests to throw darts at!! “

The trio of Zora gave a nonplussed look before Sidon sighed and began detaching the whistle hanging from his cravat. Bazz and Gaddison covering their ears, you and the mercs yelped as your ears were assaulted by the sudden high-pitched noise that came as he blew on it.

You dropped your handful of pebbles to cover your ears, as did the mercs. That didn’t mean you were ready to stop throwing rocks though, your hand going for your pile of ammo on the floor by your knees as soon as it died down. Just as you were about to fling one of your larger stones right between your current nemesis’ eyes, the sound of a familiar someone’s voice clearing their throat made you pause and look over.

…Ah…Well shit.

Whistle in hand, the prince’s arms were folded as he gave you flat look, tapping his foot for good measure.

You immediately pointed a condemning finger at the merc leader across from you. “ He threw his piss at me. “

“ So I could smell. “ He said, giving a low warning noise as you began raising your rock again. “ Put the rock down, (name). “

Your brow knitted, stubbornly raising it a little higher.

Sidon’s eyes narrowed. “ (Name). “

Growling low in annoyance, you set the rock down. “ ...Happy? “

“ Almost. Empty your pockets, please. “   
  
Fucking dammit.

Hissing in air, you begrudgingly emptied your pockets. Gaddison and Bazz’s brows rose a little at the number of little pellets you’d stored away, readied for when they’d confiscate your belt and rock pile.

Sidon only canted his head, continuing to tap his foot, the sound of his toenail clacking against the floor. “ (Name.)  _ All _ of them. “

Fucking dammit, how?!

You gave an irritated snarl, turning out your pockets completely as two larger pebbles came out on each side.

“ Thank you. “ He said, then looking to his guard captain. “ Bazz, if you would…”

Your eyes widened when the captain came to the unlock the cell door. Your face setting into a deep frown, you got to your feet when it opened and Sidon came into your cell. “ Oh,  _ hell no _ . You are  _ not _ bailing me out. ”

“ I know that. But you’re not staying in here tonight either. “ He said taking in your disheveled appearance as he circled around you, quirking his mouth at the food stains on your tunic.

There was also a piece of meatball and spaghetti noodle in your hair that you’d apparently missed picking out...and your boots stank of the curry you’d accidently stepped in during your earlier fight.   
  
He sighed.

Your voice gave a squeak as he picked you up from behind and under your armpits.

“ Sidon, I can walk!! “

“ You aren’t wearing your long boots today and the curry is in your socks, hence also on your feet. Either way, you'll make tracks. I’m doing this for the palace floors. “ Sidon said as he walked out the cell with you, holding you out like a dirty alley cat. “ Unless you wish to inconvenience our cleaning staff by trailing curry prints around the palace? “

“...No.“ You grumbled.

“ Aww, how cute. “ Your nemesis cooed as you were carried by.  “ Must be nice bein’ pretty prince charming’s— “   
  
The heel of your boot slammed against the bars of his cell, making him jump and scurry to the back wall as your eyes gleamed like a lynel leers it’s prey. “ ...I know where you sleep, limp dick…I’ll cut your shriveled worm so it opens like a flower! Right after I punch out the rest of your teeth and skin the filth off your tongue!! “

Sidon sighed as you continued to play the angry spitting cat before offering the cowering hooligan and his friends a mock smile. “ Delightful, aren’t they? One would think  _ I _ would be the one trying to wring your neck and embed your shape into the cell wall for daring to throw your foul urine on  _ my future intended _ ...Alas, there needs to be at least one of us acting with a clear head...A  _ shame _ it has to be me.“

The prince lingered for the two seconds it took for his words to sink in, the blood further fleeing from the mercenaries faces before he continued on his way. As he began carrying you up the stairs, you listened behind you as Gaddison snickered while Bazz just shook his head and began ordering the mercs to start picking up their cells of your flung rock pebbles. When their voices died away, you craned your head to glare at Sidon.

“ Don’t give me that look. I wasn’t going to lift a finger. It was Bazz who asked me to pick you up.”   
  
“ Jumped at the opportunity though, didn’t you? “ You said while squinting your eyes at him.   
  
“ After it was explained that moving you would have you surrounded with either last week’s vengeful rabble or the yiga clan, yes. “ He said, giving you the same narrow-eyed look.   
  
You immediately lost your glare. “ Oh…”   
  
Admittedly, that would be a bit unnerving...not that you couldn’t handle it of course. But then those were a lot of enemies you’d be staying with down there…Who might be tempted to riot in order to the chaos and shank you, even if they didn’t escape. You’d certainly heard a story or two of similar happenings...

Okay, fine, you’d give this one to him.

“...Lock-up has been a bit full lately...It would make it hard to relocate those idiots around instead. “ You muttered as you looked back ahead.

“ Although, if you had just not engaged with your current nemesis when he—”   
  
“ Oho, fuck that. When one throws shit or piss at you, you  _ do not _ let that go unretaliated. “ You said, back to giving him a sharp look.   
  
“ Of course not. But what you should have done is call the guard. Like you did at the tavern. “ He said as you finally reached the top of the stairs. “ Which was wonderful, by the way. I was very pleased to hear the improvement…less pleased when I heard you failed to listen to orders, however... “   
  
Your face scrunched up as you glared ahead. “ The guy was an asshole! And his friends too! “

Sidon sucked in another breath of air. “ (Name), remember dinner with my father some days after the Bank of Wishes? “

The Bank of Wishes referring to you, him, and a healthy fat pair of fishsticks churning butter to a whole new realm of delicious blissful ecstasy until the sun finally came down and the milk ran dry. 

That night the whole of Zora’s Domain knew what happened. Starting with Bazz and the guards who’d been awkwardly waiting at the next bridge for you two after the initial search party picked up on the explicit sounds and smells. They’d hardly recognized you as the scrappy hylian you were, reduced to a high, giggling, sleepy little thing even while Sidon carried you home like a newly wed bride.

...Sadly, that was not what he was asking about.

You cringed and felt your stomach turn just thinking about that accursed dinner. You rather felt like disappearing actually, it was always the perfect topic for making you want to bury yourself in a hole and die.

“ ...I threw up all over the dining table. “

Sidon quirked his lips into a frown, not that you saw. “ That’s not what I...You did  _ not. _ It was not  _ that _ bad. “

Alas, there was no way he would convince you otherwise. No matter how many times you’ve had this conversation.

“ I threw up. All over the table. “ You repeated plainly.

“ You were  _ nervous _ , my father understood that. I’ve told you countless times that he—” He shook his head. “ ...AFTER dinner. Remember  _ after  _ dinner, when my father finally managed to get through to you that he carried no disapproval, that he was not going to sit on you, or ‘drown you at the stake in a lake ’, as well as all that other nonsense of yours—”

Hylia, that King Dorephan was a saint...

“—and that in the end, all he asked was that you improve yourself. You remember that, yes? “ 

Your hands covered your face and you mumbled a ‘yes’.

“(Name), he asked me a similar favor later that night. He wants me to help you. “ Sidon told you. ” And when I left from dinner earlier, he reminded me again in passing. “   
  
Your head dropped with a groan.

“ (Name), you have his blessing...In his own words, he’s not asking you to change who you are, but to become a better version of yourself.“ He said. “ My father doesn’t expect it to happen overnight.  But he wants you to develop a more solid handle of yourself before your debut in court with me...Which I suspect is also for your sake, not just himself. So don’t stop at just calling the guards, alright? You need to continue taking it one step further. Please. For me. “

“ I meant to, Sidon, but then those pricks... “ Mouth pressing into a thin line a moment, you couldn’t help the grimace you made.  “ You didn’t hear what they said, that’s all I’m saying. “

It got quiet, your eyes keeping to the floor.   
  
“ …(Name), what did they say? “   
  
You only shook your head.  “  Forget it. It’s an excuse...Doesn’t matter. I’ll suck it up. “

“  It matters enough that you took it personally. Talk to me, (Name).“

You let out a frustrated sound, letting your head fall back a moment before you gathered your nerves to speak.

“ ...They don’t think of you guys as people, Sidon. Just something pretty and exotic to sink their cocks in or fill their cooches with...And...they implied I was the same as them...Finley’s boyfriend too. He was there as well. “ You said quietly, then staring holes in the floor. “ I’m not like them though. I’m not...That’s not what I think of you at all. You’re more than that, Sidon...”

You knew it was stupid and childish for letting it get to you, you  _ felt _ stupid and childish.

...Sidon’s silence certainly wasn’t helping with that.

Then your back pressed against his chest while he wordlessly began to change his hold. 

Ignoring the food stains of your clothes as he cradled you in a single arm, your face burned red when he kissed you right in the middle of the hall for anyone passing by to see.

“ ...You’re right. You’re not like them. “ Sidon said. 

“ I-I know I’m not... “ Your mouth pursed in a shy crooked line as he tickled his snout against your face.

The prince smirked down at you. “ ...And you still didn’t put any of them in the med ward? ...You didn’t even break a finger? “

You looked away from him, starting to grumble when he took your chin to face back to him. Your shoulders scrunched together as he pecked your lips again.

“ (Name), I’m proud of you. You still need to work at it of course, but tonight definitively shows proof that you  _ are _ getting better at controlling your temper. “ He praised.

You let out a modest grunt, not knowing how else to respond. Sidon seemed to interpret that as you needing more cheering up though. That, coupled with you still refusing to make eye contact

“ …(Name), I love you. “ He cooed.

The prince watched with amusement as your eyes grew, cheeks turning more red. 

He hummed lightly, repeating himself in a sing-song voice. “ I looov—“ 

Your lips clamped over his as you pulled him in by his cravat.

“ Stop it. “ you hissed embarrassed.

“ But pearl, I’m only saying that I lo—“

Another silencing kiss.

“ I lov—”

Annnnd another.

“ …...Lo—”

Sidon smiled against your lips as you cut him off again, chuckling when you broke away. “...Really now? You’re too embarrassed to even let me say it so your answer is to  _ kiss _ me, (name)? I’m not quite sure how that’s any better…What if someone sees, after all? Hmm? “

Your face burned, giving him a heavy pout and glare...until that mouth of his was back on yours.

And dammit, you let him, your frazzled nerves calming under those sweet lips gently mouthing yours. You let your body relax more in his hold while he brushed your cheek with a hand and let his fingers tangle in those soft locks of yours.

At which point he’d also touched the half-eaten meatball and spaghetti noodle still in your hair.

He gave a low noise, breaking away to glare at the offending food scraps. Mood effectively killed, you were promptly back to being held out like a dirty cat.

“ Bath.  _ Now _ . “

The remaining trip to the guest chamber that was now your room was a short one after that, Sidon walking a much more brisk and agitated pace. Even when you arrived inside, he didn’t stop until he went into the bathroom, tailored for the needs of the other races.

Finally being set down, your eyes blinked to find the overly large inbuilt tub already filled with steaming water, fresh and ready for use.

Huh...

...Must’ve known you’d be a mess, you usually were after a scuffle like tonight’s...Hylia, from the looks of it they even used the fancy bath salts you were too intimidated to use.

“ There, no more dinner in your locks. Better to have those taken out before you get in. “ Sidon said, having picked out the food from your hair while you took in the nice bath. “ Now…”

The sound of your voice yelping in high pitches echoed loudly off the walls as you were grabbed and stripped down, food stained clothes being tossed on the floor one after the other.

“ S-sidon! Sidon! I can do it myself! “ You sputtered.

Too late, the last of your undergarments were already off. The ease and speed with which the zora prince had removed your clothes spoke volumes to just how much practice he’d had in the couple months since your relationship started.

Even the tips of your ears glowed red at that thought when Sidon proceeded into the tub carrying your naked ass, body submerged to your shoulders in the soothing hot bath water.

Wiggling out of your shark boyfriend’s grasp, your arms covered yourself as you turned away self-consciously.

“ I don’t like you right now…” You muttered, pouting towards the wall.

Oh, and then there was the part where that tell-tale tingling between your legs had started up thanks to all the handling. You did your best to ignore it though...you didn’t feel comfortable indulging it after what happened in the tavern.

And yet your heart skipped some beats at the deep chuckle behind you. “ Come now, darling, you needn’t feel so shy. I’ve seen  _ everything _ . “

Don’t respond. Don’t engage. Don’t even look—what was that sound?

Chancing a look over your shoulder, your brow knit firmly together, eyes big as they watched Sidon remove all his adornments and accessories, leaving him plain and bare.

It wasn't the first time of course, though you’d never actually spent the night with him—not yet, you’d been too intimidated—but there'd been enough occasions where you'd seen him go bare...This WAS the first time you were sharing a real bath, however.

“ ....What are you doing? … _ Why _ are you doing that?  “ You questioned, still wearing those intense bulging eyes.

“ Hm? I only wished to get more comfortable.“ Sidon said, smirking as he waded closer to you. “ Now then, let me help you scrub that back of yours... “

Forget tingling, the blood rushing between your legs was making your sex give a healthy throb.

You pressed yourself against the edge of the tub, face steaming with the water while your thighs clamped together. “ I can bathe myself! “

“ I suppose you could…” he mused, your insides growing hotter as he loomed towards you with a purr, the slits of his eyes thickening. “ ...It would give me the chance to inspect the bumps and scrapes you attained in your fight though. Still, if it is your wish, I won’t insist on helping...But I do at least want to have a look. ”

His hand slipped over the one covering your chest and you heard your heart pound in your ears as you let him lift it above the water. Showing the redness and bruising on your knuckles from using your right hook, he brought it to his lips.

“ ...Just look at the state of your hand...“ He tsked, kissing the skin again before he started examining the rest of you.

You kept your mouth shut, letting him take note of your bruises, which were few and minor. When he finally finished, you watched as he gave a satisfied nod and moved away to sit opposite of you in the large tub. Sighing relaxed, he hung his arms on it’s edge, the water sloshing where it came up to his pecs which you tried and failed not to oggle at.

You waited, watching him, blood rushing through you even faster. Still, he remained where he was.

“ ...You’re not getting out. “

He smiled, letting his tail rest over his shoulder while his eyes closed, leaning his head back. “...And you’re not scrubbing.  “

“ Not when you’re watching me! “ You snapped childishly from where you sat.

Sweet Hylia, your libido just kicked up another notch thinking about it...

“ (Name), my eyes are closed. I’m just enjoying the hot water. “ He said.

Your eyes squinted. “ Are you though? “ 

“ ...Well admittedly, the scent of your growing arousal does make it a bit harder. I can practically taste it through the steam. “ Sidon said lightly, twitching his snout for emphasis.

Oh, goddess...That sniffer of his was such a damn tattle-tale.

“ Sidon…I don’t actually want to. “ You said quietly, sinking down to your chin in the water.

“ I know, else it’d be spring time already. “ He hummed. “ It’s because of what happened, yes? What happened to Kodah. What the mercenaries said to you…”

You pursed your lips, soaking your hair in the water before you went for the soap and sponge. “ ...Doesn’t feel right, Sidon. Least not tonight. “

“ I understand. And I’ll respect your choice. Having a clear head, I will endure. Not like the Bank of Wishes. “ Sidon hummed gently. “...We wouldn’t be like them though. We wouldn’t be doing what they would. There’s a difference between making love, and animals like them who only put themselves first. Even those flings you used to have with Gaddison and then Bazz...Different. “

You slowed in your scrubbing, looking back to him, his eyes still closed.

“ ...Something to think about. “ He added before allowing himself to sink further in the tub.

You pursed your lips, watching him a bit longer before you resumed scrubbing. The bathroom was quiet after that, save for the sound of the sponge against your skin, leaving your mind to stew as you cleansed what food residue had managed to seep through your clothes to your skin. There wasn’t much really, your clothes had taken the brunt of the meals you’d come in contact with. Still, you were thorough.

Your eyes kept going back to Sidon, of course. The fact that he referred to your ‘springtime activities’ as making love left you burning up to your ears.

...But then, that’s exactly what it was.

You’d never lay with him otherwise, him being a prince. It was only because the very specific and singular set of circumstances in which you ever would had actually become the reality.

Which would be that you...had feelings…And that the feelings were returned.

...Damn but when you two rustled in the bushes was it a carnal affair…

That was probably the root of your current discomfort, now that you thought of it. When the two of you normally danced at the carnival, it was like you both were angry little beasts.

Hot and delicious. Intense and vicious. Which was just the way you liked it...but perhaps it wouldn’t hurt if you did things a little differently, more tender, not as feral. You felt it resembled a bit too much of the mindless lust those filthy turds had down in the dungeons otherwise, even if only outwardly...

Lips pressing into a thin line, you hesitantly turned your head to regard Sidon. His head was still leant back, chest rising and falling quietly. Schooling your nerves, you made to speak only for his eyes to suddenly open, snout twitching.

“...I believe dinner has arrived. “ He said, then looking to you. “ Are you almost done, (name)? “

Your insides flipped, cheeks heating as you turned your back to him, hiding your body down in the water. “ Go and eat, you don’t have to wait for me. “

No, why did you say that?! Why did you have to say it in that tone?! Damn nerves, WHY?

You continued to curse yourself inwardly as you heard the water slosh around, a heavy sigh leaving the prince as he left the bath.

“ I’ll be waiting in your quarters while you finish then...“

Beating your stupid head against the edge of the tub seemed like a fun thing to do right now...Maybe he’ll change his mind? Offer to bring it in here and stay?

Okay, no. No. It wasn’t fair of you to make him try to read all your thoughts...though he’s certainly good at it sometimes.

“ S-sidon—wait... “

He stopped mid-step, turning his head to lock gazes with you. You had to lockdown your limbs just to keep from hiding beneath the water like the dirty coward you were.

And you kept them locked as you forced your voice out once more.

“...Just...bring it here. “

Mouth clamping shut, you watched as his brow rose a little before he smiled and nodded. “ ...I’ll be right back then. “   
  
As soon as he disappeared through the door, your body crumpled, heart playing the part of an entire marching band in your chest. Between the steam of the bath and your heart, it felt like you were going to pass out. Now you  _ were _ knocking your head against the edge of the tub, along with smacking and pinching your cheeks just to ensure you didn’t.

That all stopped when Sidon came back, of course.

Going chin deep in the water once again, you waited while he came over with a decorated silver tray. Your stomach gave a rumble at the new smell of food, reminding you of how empty it was.

“ Here we are… ” Sidon said as he knelt by the baths edge.

A large bowl of soup made rich with pieces of salmon and sliced potatoes was then placed on the floor in front of you, making you hum quietly in appreciation as you took it’s spoon and brought it to your mouth for taste.

“ I was told my father had them use the raw salmon I left behind earlier...I’m glad it didn’t go to waste. “ Sidon said smiling, before he held up two silver goblets, one smaller than the other. “ They left us these along with a bottle of wine as well…”

Your cheeks flushed as you stared at the smaller cup set down for you—which looked very expensive based on the delicate craftsmanship of it’s fish motif—and watched as it was filled with what was probably an equally expensive wine.

The zora prince chuckled as you stared intimidated by your beverage, leaving you be as he set aside the silver tray and poured his own drink. Your attention snapped back to him as he then slid back into the bath, the prince merely canting his head at your food before he took his plate of salmon from the tray and settled nearer to you then before.

Sidon then adopted the relaxed position he had before once again, eyes closed, tail over his shoulder and head leaned back. Only this time with cup in hand, raw cut salmon left in reach, foregoing the use of a fork by taking the pieces and plopping them into his mouth like they were grapes.

It...was actually kind of endearing to learn he wasn’t a stiff about table etiquette outside the dining room.

“ ...Is this alright? My being closer to you. “ He asked when he failed to hear you eat or drinking.

Oh, there goes your heart again...

You took a large sip of the wine from your goblet, your voice coming out low. “ …It’s fine. “

“ Good…” He said, drinking from his own cup and humming at the taste.

It quickly turned quiet again, Sidon nursing his cup while you ate your soup in silence. The wine was a blessing for your nerves, tasted divine even, though the soup made it slow for it to take the edge off. You filled yourself another cup to make up for it after you’d finished your bowl, taking a healthy gulp and shivering at the flavor. A few more gulps and you’d emptied the goblet again, setting it back on the silver tray with your bowl and pushing it further away from the bath’s edge.

And now…

Your brow furrowed, cheeks hot as you waded to the prince who only continued to half-doze in the warm water. Hearing your approach, his lips formed a smile.

“ Feeling brave enough to approach me now, are you? ...I supposed you have calmed down considerably from before. “ He said, his snout giving a telling twitch.

This was true actually, you were down to a light tingle again…

As Sidon brought his cup to his lips however, that light tingle was not quite as light when you watched the muscles of his neck move while he swallowed. But of course, he picked up on the slight change, shown by how his hand stilled a moment before he rested his arm back at the bath’s edge.

If it wasn’t for the wine, you swore you’d rush off to the other side of the tub with your tail between your legs.

“ …(name)? “

You swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. “...I-I...I won’t feel uncomfortable if it’s different from usual...”

Sidon’s eyes finally opened, your shoulders drawing close to yourself as his gold eyes looked down at where you were. Though he kept his face even, his pupils visibly dilated.

“...Different how? “ He asked, voice lower than it’s normal pitch.

Your own eyes darted away from his, too embarrassed to look at him straight on. “ I-I...something calmer…? Not as...w-wild? “

“...Gently then. “ He said, identifying the word you were missing.

You gave the faintest of nods, then forcing your eyes to meet his as he set down his cup completely. Your breath hitched as his arm reached out, tugging you against his frame where he sat, a sultry smile forming across his features.

“ ...But no less intense. “ Sidon purred a he curled over you, the timbre of his voice going straight between your legs.

His lips met yours after that, eliciting a small noise from you. The prince chuckled, kissing you again as you were enveloped in his arms. Your eyes fell closed, heart giving a flutter as your mouths continued slotting together. The prince’s lips were soft and firm against your own, then parting as his larger tongue teased for entry. You whimpered as you gave him access, body beginning to excite all over again as that tongue filled your mouth and licked your own.

Sidon’s embrace then tightened into something constricting, giving even tighter squeezes. And curse him for it, he knew very well what it did to you...Being restrained, being aggressively handled. By  _ him _ . It was what did you in at the Bank of Wishes. That and those tantalizing lips which ravished yours.

Your legs awkwardly clamped shut from where your hips kept turned to the side in his lap, a needy whine already escaping as you began to squirm in his hold. You could feel yourself slicking as your thighs rubbed against themselves beneath the water. 

Air came in gasps from you as Sidon finally broke the kiss you held, the prince loosening his hold. Dazed, your arms scrambled to his shoulders. The prince didn’t let you keep them there. At least not both of them. A webbed hand snatched your wrist, bringing your red and scuffed hand to his mouth.

With a growl, he began tenderly licking the bruised and scraped skin, his other arm keeping your naked body caged to his. The feel of his tongue against the damage of your hand soothed the muscle and tendons, surprising you as to how stiff and tense they were, their soreness which you’d forgotten and dismissed. You swallowed, hand going limp as he continued to lap at your knuckles, your fingers, your palm, tracing each crease of your skin. It ended with a soft nip at your wrist, sending electricity up your arm to the rest of your insides as Sidon released it to give the other hand the same treatment. You bit your lip, cheeks tingling as well as the rest of your body as you watched him, toes curling at the erotic sight of him working his tongue on you.

By the time he finished, your body was practically quivering. “ ...S-Sidon…”   
  
The prince hummed, smiling as he mouthed your wrist, only to continue up your arm and shoulder. Your brow knitted as the heat in your body only continued to pool and simmer in the warmth of the bath, wriggling impatiently as your insides clenched. Sidon only chuckled while your hips fussed in the water, webbed hands going to fix your turned sitting position. Your sex throbbed as you were able to finally straddle him, feeling the slippery heat of his cocks against your thigh as you were moved and then again as his groin met yours.

Sweet Hylia,  _ finally. _

You rolled your hips, the feel of his cocks against your arousal leaving you shivering anticipation...Yet despite how those yummy beasts twitched, Sidon barely grunted, your eyes blinking confusion until he began sucking the light scar of your other shoulder; his claiming bite from your first coupling. With the ointments that had been provided afterwards, it could’ve easily been made invisible, but you wanted to at least leave some trace. Your lips pressed into a thin line, brow knitting as your eyes closed.

It was nice of course. It felt very nice. Sidon’s licking of it always did well to warm you up...But it was unnecessary teasing at this point, you were already an inferno inside.

You swallowed slowly, the zora prince’s lips then migrating to the hollow of your throat. “ Si...Sidon…” 

Sidon gave a deep, intent chuckle, rolling his hips before you were lifted away from it’s contact. Suddenly those webbed hands were giving you another massive handling, a choked gasp escaping you as Sidon brought your chest level to his face, his mouth closing in on the soft bud of your nipple to snack on. While one arm held you secure around the back, the other snuck down and gave your bottom a tight squeeze.

You curled in his hold, heart racing ten-fold. “ Sidon! “

“...Not yet, my dearest...Not yet…”

At that point, somewhere in your dazed brain it clicked what was going on...A gentle love making it was going to be, but not before Sidon turned your body into a complete utter desperate mess. 

The thought left you jerking twice as hard when the hand grabbing your fine bum slipped a couple fingers between the cheeks, stroking up and down the line between them before they dared to tease the flesh near your puckering entrance. Sidon’s teeth carefully nipped your bud when those fingers finally touched over the entryway, your voice snarling as you clenched, hips bucking futilely to try drawing a finger inside. The prince rumbled delightedly, turning your snarl into a keen as he allowed a finger to dip inside.

Far be it a mercy though, it wasn’t enough and the bastard and you knew it. Even as he dipped in a second finger and left you sloshing water around trying to get your hips to sink down on them, it didn’t bring you any closer to relief. Certainly not while he kept them from going deep, stroking your walls far too softly before they withdrew entirely.

A sharp whine escaped, your insides much preferred the company of his fingers then the previous emptiness.

Sidon’s arm around your wet frame tightened as he began kissing the expanse of your chest, the sweat mingling with the bath water making him give his own shiver before locking his mouth around your other bud for more snacking. Your breaths came out in pants as you writhed in his hold, his muzzle comically being flattened to your chest as your arms embraced his head.

“ Y-you can’t keep this up for long…I-it can’t be gentle i-if you’re not in control...” You panted out harshly, jolting as that rogue hand down below shamelessly indulged in more groping of your rump.

The sound of Sidon’s muffled laughing had you scowling...okay, pouting, but meant at a scowl.

“ Oh, sweet darling... “ He purred sweet as honey when you allowed him to draw away his face from your chest, his pupils thick in desire as he gave a broad smile up towards you. ” I assure you, even with your delicious scent tempting me, it will have been  _ long enough _ before I reach the limits of my self-control...“

A passionate kiss stole your senses as Sidon let you slide down against him so your faces met at eye-level, the bathroom soon filled with the sounds of water splashing as you flailed under his merciless hands.

They spread themselves over your back, webbed fingers sensually rubbing circles into the dips of muscle and curve of your spine, kneading every tender spot, save for places you’d been bruised earlier. No, for your bruises he used that even crueler mouth of his as he’d done to your hands earlier, your breaths coming out shallow.

The attention was just the same everywhere else, his hands touching, massaging, groping the muscles. They’d squeeze over your ribcage, his tongue then making a trail between the gaps while his nails tickled over the skin. He would chuckle low, entertained at how your muscles would tighten and contract, glistening from the water.

Sweet Hylia…When Sidon said this would be no less intense, he certainly meant it. In fact, you’d have to say this was far more intense, if only because of how long and drawn out this horrible torturous foreplay was.

The worst was when he wrangled your hips, pinching and kneading down to your thighs, your voice giving a ragged whine when he teased the softer flesh between your inner thigh and groin. Oh and who could forget how he loves to playing with your rear?

“ A shame I didn’t get to bathe you...Well, I think I’ve shown I can be quite thorough for next time at least... “ He purred into your ear, nibbling it for good measure.

“ Thorough my ass…” You snarled, only to whimper helplessly as your sex raged unsatisfied in the water, entire body buzzing with need.

Sidon only grinned, claiming a tender kiss that left you faint as it interrupted your constant shallow breathing. Then those webbed fingers were sliding between your cheeks again, the prince’s lips breaking away to hear your abrupt cry when they entered inside you. Your eyes clenched as you threw your head back, giving a feeble breathless noise as the simple intrusion left you almost peaking this time. Your jaw clenched, blood rushing to your face as Sidon just left his digits for you to squeeze on.

For what felt like eternity, he didn’t move, nor did he let you do so either. Not until you’d come down from the brink of having his large fingers inside. Then he gave them a small twist, watching you curl and splash in his hold, palms grasping weakly at his shoulders. Next those soft tiny strokes against your walls returned, leaving your mouth to hang open.

Those tiny strokes did  _ not _ feel this amazing before…

A shaky whimper left you as Sidon slowly stroked up and down your walls. The zora prince was barely rubbing inside you, yet right now it carried the same pleasure as when he’d rapidly pump those fingers into your depths. And then those fingers  _ were _ thrusting inside you, making you cry loudly in the prince’s arms as everything quickly coiled.

Sidon wasn’t having it though, desisting before you could find release and had you wailing protests each time he did.

“ Now now, my pearl...Your release will come soon but I need to stretch you. “ He purred.

Which was quite unnecessary in your most strongest of opinions! After all the times the two of you mated like bunnies multiplying, you were practically custom fit at this point!

Of course you were never given a chance to voice this complaint—not that you were coherent enough to speak at this point—Sidon was already kissing you, no doubt proud with himself at the utter mess of underwater slick and sticky that was between your legs right now.   
  
If you were a zora yourself, your primal instincts would’ve already overtaken you, strangling the prince out of pure sexual frustration.

Instead you whimpered and mewled, arching as you were brought to the edge, left to settle down, only for it to repeat all over again. Damn lover of yours wouldn’t even let you roll your hips, you were practically his ragdoll…

Somewhere back in the depths of your non-functioning mind, you made a note to yourself that at some point you will have to pounce this boyfriend of yours, and render him into such a state that he has you in now.

The removal of large fingers had your breath hitch, your head craning up loosely to see Sidon smiling down at you, pupils thick yet still ringed with gold. He hunched down to nuzzle your face, your voice squeaking at the feel of your thighs being parted. Sidon gave his own shaken breath, closing his eyes and groaning as his cocks, hard and horribly neglected, rubbed themselves against your sex. The bathroom echoed with your keening as he rubbed his arousals against you once more, mixed with sound of Sidon’s own moaning as he took a length to your entrance.

“ And now...gently…” He breathed.

It only takes Sidon entering inside your heat to turn your vision white, the zora moaning against your cry as your walls hug him impossibly tight. Sidon’s arms keep you wrapped closely against him as he leans back against the tub, kissing your wet hair as he rocks himself slowly through your release.   
  
The moment your not about to suffocate for air, your mouth is crashing against his, the prince’s chest vibrating with a purr as your hips begin to move in sync with his. Kissing is difficult on Sidon’s neck in this position while you’re connected however, and your lips are forced to break as he straightens. You bury your face into his chest instead, kissing his skin as the water continues to ripple with each slow hip roll the two of you make. 

You moaned softly, body continuing to buzz from it’s recently attained high. Despite this, your insides are already lighting up the furnace for more at the simple glide of your lover’s cock.

“ S-sidon...Deeper…” You let out.

Sidon grunted, nodding before taking better hold of you. Making longer strokes with his hips, your insides fluttered as he brushed against that sweet spot of yours, just enough for a soft delicious ache. From the way the prince bodily shivered, he seemed to approve as well.

His hands on you tightened only to loosen, gold eyes falling closed as he focused on maintaining the slow rhythm, keeping his thrusts measured. The sound of your whimpering has his heat throb inside you, and you gasp as he gives a shallow buck. 

It turns into a soft grind that leaves you feeling oh so delicious and full. Toes curling, you already feel yourself starting to slowly coil for another trip to the moon. It only got better as Sidon changed his angle, your starving walls choking him as you moaned high and low. His hold on you tightened, his pace interrupted with how tight you became. Letting out a tremoring breath,  he resumed rocking inside of you. Your arms struggle as they wrap around the expanse of his chest, hearing his heart beating in the same wild rhythm as yours. It’s sends butterflies racing through you, tickling the heat in your face. 

A hand pets your cheek, prompting you to look up at your lover. The heat in your cheeks only grows, seeing Sidon’s own heavy blush. The movement of your both your hips stall a bit as you pull yourself up, lifting off his cock part-way to meet for another kiss. Sidon grunts as your lips press and kiss needily to his, purring under the onslaught of your affections while you murmur his name.   
  
“...Mm..always so affectionate after a release…” He said as your cheeks nuzzled together.

You say nothing, only reveling in the full body contact. Sidon pets at your dripping hips, thumbs rubbing circles on your rear to coax you back down, making you whine as you fill yourself with him again. Your insides tickle and tense delight as he starts thrusting once more, and as his hand begin massaging your bottom, you know you’re close to coming undone again.

Sidon can feel it as well, drawing out to the tip and gliding back in to tease against sensitive nerves. Everything tightens after that, your head falling back whimpering as he just keeps making those slow steady slides. Your mouth falls open when it becomes too much, Sidon gasping under your ragged keen as you squeeze and quiver around him.

The strong arms of your lover are cocooned around your buzzing frame while you continue your efforts to breathe, your head a fog of complete dizzying bliss.

“ ...Still with me, my darling…? “ Sidon asked.

He melted into a purr as you kissed the white scales of his chest.

“ ...Always…” You said, your lover smiling under his crest as you rubbed your cheek to his skin, kissing over his heart as you hid your face. “ ...Keep going, Sidon...Don’t stop until you finish...Y-you can go a little harder if you want...”   
  
Sidon’s chest vibrated as he gave a deep rumble, smiling bigger through hooded eyes. “ Well, if my pearl insists—”   
  
“—Aaah! “ You clench your eyes, breath leaving you as he starts moving again.

Taking up your offer, the prince’s thrusts have more force to them, though not so much as to be considered rough. Either way, your body is not long in lighting up another flame. Soon your back is curling for more of this shark prince.

Time is something you’ve completely lost track of as you continue mating with the prince, your voice echoing all the way into your chambers as Sidon sends you to ecstasy a third and fourth time before reaching near his own completion.

His face turns strained when it happens, gritting his jaw as he fights not to just pound away inside you the rest of the way. “ (n-name)...”

“ Mm...H-hold still... “ Your hands wrap around his torso as he slows to a stop, your lover hissing when your own hips pick up the slack.

Sidon’s hands tighten on your hips only to release them and grip the edge of the tub so his nails don’t break your skin or leave bruises. With his eyes closed, he doesn’t see the endeared smile you make, touched at his efforts to keep this a gentle love-making.

Kissing his chest, your own eyes close as you continued to thrust down against his hips, water splashing as you moved. Sidon’s head curls back in a heady groan as your muscles clenched tight on him while you drew off, only to sink down and tighten again in a vice grip.

“ ...Goddess, (name), please don’t stop…! ” Sidon gasped, resisting the temptation to buck.

You grunt a reassurance, feeling your insides shiver as the desperate pulsing between your legs and begin sinking down harder. Sidon half-jerks in reaction and invokes a high-pitched keen from you. The sound sets off another errant buck and you bury your face in him not to make another noise, instead rocking faster on him, muffling your cries whenever Sidon’s hips failed to keep still.

His arms are tangled around you when release hits with a breathless gasp, and ecstasy claims you a solid fifth time as your dragged over the edge with him. Your walls cling tight around him as he spills inside, hips grinding against each other beneath the water while your filled with liquid heat.

The sounds in the bathroom are just heavy breaths afterwards, your head resting on the prince’s chest, comfortable against it’s rise and fall as he himself panted exertion. Webbed fingers pet through the wet locks of your hair, prompting you to look up, Sidon chuckling as you idly reached to trace his lips.

Carefully pulling out his softened length, the two of you were prompt in slotting your mouths together as you were brought level to his face. You sighed contently, hands petting the prince’s cheeks as you kissed, Sidon chuckling again as he felt your lips go rogue over his face with affection.

“ …Sidon…”

Sidon hummed curiously at your tone, only to pause at your softened gaze, your face flushing as you blinked back at him.

His expression glowed, lips curving into a smile as he cupped your face. “ ...Trying to tell me something special, darling? “

Your mouth grew small, Sidon rubbing your back when you hid your face to his cheek. “...I-I...I’m thinking it...kind of...”

Sidon gave a sweet purr, petting your head. “ Does it perchance have to do with a certain ‘L’ word? “   
  
“ ...Mm.”

He hummed, nuzzling you. “ I love you too. “   
  
Your heart gave a flutter, the words making you shiver.

...or perhaps that last part was the water.

You turned your head away quickly as you sneezed, clinging to Sidon for warmth as the bathwater suddenly felt colder than you remembered.

“ It would seem the bathwater has become less then tepid...“ Sidon said as he rose from his seat and stepped out the bath with you, heedless of the water dripping to the floor as he quickly grabbed a towel for you. “ Let’s continue these comfortable moments in the bedroom, shall we?“

You hummed, not minding in the least as Sidon swaddled you in one of the goron-sized towels, the soft material draping long past your legs while your lover carried you off from the bathroom to the giant water bed full of down-feather pillows in your room. Sidon sighed as he settled on the bed with you beside him, letting his tail hang over the pillows resting against the headboard instead of being squished to his back.

Eventually, you shifted in the arm still holding you, the prince’s gold eyes watching as the towel became loose on your frame as went to sit atop him. Sidon’s pupils thickened as it was shrugged off your shoulders to show bare skin, crawling more out the towel so the two you laid skin to skin with your cheek rubbing his. A sweet kiss followed. The zora prince rumbled softly as his hands slid up your back, before you broke away.

“...Stay…” You make yourself say, then quickly stuttering to clarify “ ...F-for the night...w-with me...i-if you want…”   
  
Sidon’s expression straightened and your eyes broke away. More than once he’d asked you to spend the night in his quarters which you turned down, or you having sent him back to his after having sex. Again, it was intimidating to you, for reasons you couldn’t explain yourself, and even if you could they weren’t rational. He’d not complained about it or protested, but you knew it was something of a sore spot with him as he’d known before this started you had no issue spending the night at a fling’s.

“ …(name). “ he shifted you, taking your chin to look at him, feeling his face caress yours. “ Of course I’ll stay...But I need you to tell me now if I should expect this to become more common...or if this is simply a rare occasion where you’re comfortable…”   
  
You cheeks flushed. “...more common. But just with my room...“    
  
Sidon’s expression didn’t change as he hummed quietly, considering the information. “ One condition then. “   
  
You quickly became weary. “...O...kay? “   
  
His expression quickly softened, mouth curving into a smile with a sultry purr. “ ...Next time we’re in the tub together, I  _ demand _ that I bathe you. “   
  
WELL.

Apparently getting to scrubba-dub-dub your body was something on the prince’s bucket list. He must’ve been  _ very _ disappointed when you turned him down.

And if his bathing you was anything like the handling he gave you tonight…

“ F-fine. But if this is your alternative punishment to lock-up, it’s not very good...if I’m being punished at all. “ You said red in the face, laying your head on his shoulder.   
  
Sidon’s smile only grew, his hands falling to your waist. “ Oh, you’re still getting your due, darling. To do nothing would mean that I have just given positive reinforcement to your bad behavior...You my dear, are going to be scrubbing the palace floors and taking inventory for the next week. “   
  
Jerking as if struck, you lifted your head, looking scandalized. “  _ Inventory _ , seriously!? Can’t I just trade that for, like, something else?  _ Anything  _ else?  “   
  
“ Certainly not, (name). It’s a punishment. “ He said chuckling as you groaned, dropping your head back on him.“ Oh, sweet pearl, you’ll survive...And on the positive side, we got to enjoy some passionate love-making tonight beforehand. “   
  
Right, because effective tomorrow morning, when you report in to get started, there will be no sex for the next seven days. Not that you were against such an informal addition to your reprimands. It made sure the discipline wasn’t undone over the night, which you thought was fair, otherwise what was the point? 

You sat up, hands resting over his chest. “ You never got to use the other one...It didn’t fire either. You usually come with both.“

The proof came forward as you drifted your hand behind you, feeling a half-hard mass next to a soft one, Sidon grunted as it was stroked.   
  
“ Perhaps. A slow gentle loving does not make for enough stimulation to reach both organs, I’m afraid...But I can assure you, the single release was no less fulfilling...” He purred, taking in a slow breath as your hand continued gliding up and down.” ...As well as the experience itself…Ngh, that feels nice…your going to rile me up though...”   
  
You stopped stroking, leaning back over to kiss his face. “ You like using both at least once. And it bothers me when we don’t, like I’ve left something unfinished...“

Sidon’s eyes dilated when you straightened again, curling your back just so. His hands fell onto your hips, moving to sit up with you.

“ Hylia...Even through my careful attentions to ensure our gentle coupling brings content to my lover’s appetite, it would seem they are still open for more…Unsurprising, of course.” He rumbled down to your ear, your face blushing as he grinned. “ However, given the conditions in which our passion was allowed this evening—that we be gentle—and assuming the condition must remain upheld….it implies my love is knowingly submitting themselves once again to the starving torture which was inflicted upon them…”

“ ...Stop talking. “ You said flatly, your sweet personality starting to fade as you pushed him back down against the bed. Still, there was still plenty of sweetness left as you quickly went down with him, smiling as lips met his. “ ...But yes, I am. “

The deep purr that vibrated through his chest tickled your heart as large hands began ravishing over your naked skin. “ ...You’re going to need another bath tomorrow morning...I hope you realize that...And I’m going to ensure you take it before you leave this room—I’ll take full responsibility for any tardiness we might encounter. “   
  
Voice groaning as he kneads over muscles, you shut your eyes and submit yourself to the delicious oblivion that awaits you. “ You better…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I hope you guys enjoyed. Again, how did I do keeping the gender ambigous? What did you like? Did you find the beginning amusing? 
> 
> Again, if you liked this, please go check out [To Meet the Shell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11745903/chapters/26470383)

**Author's Note:**

> Like, don't like? your thoughts? Please comment and kudos! Tell me how I did keeping the gender neutral.
> 
> Again, if you liked it, go check out my story [To Meet the Shell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11745903/chapters/26470383)!
> 
> And don't forget to check out my tumbly at [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
